mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kongisking
Logo help Oh, heavens, yes! PLEASE make a logo!!! I've tried to find out how to do one for months, but I have no knowledge of that type of thing! I would like the logo to be, basically this picture below: ...but with the word "Mummy" replaced with RICKIPEDIA in the same font as the logo's. And get rid of the "the" at the top of the big "M". And don't forget to make the "I" in Rickipedia HUGE, like the "M"'s are done on the Mummy posters!!! THANK YOU!!! I need tons of help here, since I'm mostly on my own in creating this wiki. Could you find some other mummy fans to help me out with expanding this wiki? Thanks!—Kongisking (talk) 27 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi! I've seen you around on some other wikis, but I can't remember if we've chatted before. I'm Scott, a Wikia Helper with a focus on Entertainment wikis. I noticed this wiki could use a logo. Do you mind if I upload one? —Scott (talk) 16:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Kongisking -- we are excited to have Rickipedia: The Mummy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Template revisal Hello, Kongisking, I am Dr.Chamberlin, a new user and I have a question for you: This has been giving me a headache for some time: I have a new format for the character infobox templates which I want to have made as the current template, but it will not let me. It goes like this (to see how it works, edit this section; the new template proposal will show up only if you edit this section): ...and I can't seem to get it to work out. Please tell me what to do about it as soon as you can. Thank you--Dr.Chamberlin 19:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, there! I'm not really a tech whiz or anything, so I don't know how I could be any help.-KONGISKING :Never mind that, now. I've fixed it, and I've also come across a few other nifty little things for this Wikia that I hope you'll find *very* useful.--Dr.Chamberlin 07:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, buddy!-KONGISKING A few thoughts First off, many thanks for creating this Wikia; it's great fun contributing here! Second thing is this: I've noticed that there are a few loose ends around here, some being that this Wikia has links to a number of articles that don't exist. For instance, you type in the 'This is a "Real World" Article' or 'This is an "In-Universe" Article" bit on several pages, but there is no page with any of that stuff on here. And since we know what's real and what's made-up, maybe we shouldn't have the "Real-World/In-Universe" stuff on here. Also, I don't know about you, but I have noticed that we're *very* short-handed around here. Nobody else has shown up in too long, and without contributors, this Wikia'll likely be ended by the Wikia Staff. One more thing: there are a few formats that I can suggest that might be of good use. For example, when writing a section on a page, it's best not to include a colon on the section heading. And it's also a good idea not to list things as fictional, seeing as how we know that this stuff is already fictional, or what the critics thought of them, because critic opinion is really not of any importance. I say this stuff as suggestions and I hope that they could be of some help. --Dr.Chamberlin 23:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Kong, I've been editing here for quite a spell and I actually think that perhaps I could help this Wikia even more if I were given, shall we say, a little more ability. I've noticed that this Wikia has no administrators and help is scarce because almost nobody shows up. This said, I think I would like to suggest to you that I be made the administrator of this Wikia. I mean, you *are* a sysop here and you have the highest rank, but I've noticed that your edits are becoming less and less on a regular basis, and as you are the highest rank here, that may not spell something good. But if I were made admin, I could see to it that we get some more help around here. Think it over: if things go on like they're going on now, then no improvement will be made to this site and we may face some tough decisions from the powers that be back in the main Wikia. Just remember, I can help, I would be able to help in so many more ways.--Dr.Chamberlin 02:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :It looks like Chamberlin has been doing some good work here. If you'd like to share admin duties, you can use to give him the tools to help out. Good luck! :) — Catherine (talk) 17:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks and I will do everything right.